Foxtrot
The AH-28 Foxtrot Support Helicopter, suited for combat against enemy aircraft when AA defenses are not enough during the First and Second Eurasian Conflicts, making the helicopter well known for its use in operations across the world, also its known role in Iraq during the first conflict. Currently as of now, the helicopter has been in service of two primary factions. *'Company of Liberty' - Used in active airborne defense service, some have been known to take out enemy aircraft with some going for ground forces during various missions including escort *'United States Army' - Currently used by reservist forces within the USTF, some upgraded versions of the helicopter are active with the USMC's Shield Sector as a light personnal transport and scout Company Service "Are there enemies above?" - Company Foxtrot pilot - The AH-28 Foxtrot started its role of anti-aircraft support for the United States Army for the Second Iraq War during 2017 towards 2025 during the First Eurasian Conflict between America and the Global Liberation Army in a hunt for one of the Global Liberation Army's terrorist leaders. During time of development, the AH-28 was based on the Bell-222 Helicopter which was modified for anti-air warfare, light ground support and utility aircraft. The Helicopter was also praised by the USA on the battlefield known for testifying against the Global Liberation Army as it rains "death from above" on its targets with its passengers firing out of its fire-ports while it handles the heavy aircraft threats with its machine guns. After the First Eurasian Conflict, many AH-28 Foxtrots remained in service, stationed in bases in America, sold to other countries or sold for scrap parts. During 2028, the Company of Liberty invested in Support Helicopters such as the AH-28 and many others for use on the battlefield, all-thou Tankgunner platoons don't usually fire out of the helicopters fire-ports with their recoiless rifles, but they love to do it for their part of the liberation against the Global Liberation Resistance. Helicopter Operation Veterans of flying the AH-28 Helicopter back in their days after the First Eurasian Conflict were happy to see the venerable helicopter back into action and working for the Company of Liberty in their war on terror. The helicopter in the past was known for picking off small groups of ground units on the battlefield in the past with its machine guns, cannons and a heavy armament of rockets and missiles for the helicopter to utilise for dealing with larger groups of hostile force; the helicopter was set as an Anti-Aircraft support helicopter which can allow Company commanders to take on aircraft if they do not have access to the Mi-24 SuperHind multirole gunship. It can also transport around 4 soldiers to destinations on the battlefield or have them inside the helicopter to take on ground threats which threaten a Company commanders progress. History of the AH-28 Foxtrot The Helicopter has a big past, starting out from 1976 as a civilian helicopter. Over the years of its history there have been several units of the helicopter being built and used for combat and private transport; one of those is beibg part of a TV Show known as "Airwolf", until it was retired, the helicopter was ordered as a Military variant which was based around the Bell-222A Airwolf. On the year of 2028, the helicopter is in active service in the Company of Liberty. Bell-222 Helicopter (1979-1991) In 1976, before the AH-28 existed, the helicopter known as the Bell-222 was first built as an executive transport and utility helicopter used by VIP's and while small family helicopters entered military service during the time after its development, the Albanian Air Force utilised one of these helicopters for service during the time of 1979 to a retirement year of 2001. Airwolf Television Series (1984-1987) A Modified Varient of the Bell-222 known as Bell-222A Airwolf was utilised for the popular television show known as Airwolf in the United States. The helicopter had an assortment of weapons such as cannons, machine guns, missiles and rockets. The Airwolf helicopter was known for being a combat helicopter in disguise in the show. After Airwolf end in 1987, the helicopter was sold to Germany as an Air Ambulance'', unfortunately the helicopter crashed in 1992 during a thunderstorm, killing its crew members. AH-28 Foxtrot, United States Air Force, USMC Shield Sector (2005-Present) "I can see my house!" - USTF Foxtrot pilot - During the middle years of 2005, the United States Army ordered a large quantity of Bell-222 Helicopters with the same set of weapons like the Airwolf Helicopter from Bell Helicopter for special operations use on the battlefield where the helicopter was used as disguised as civilian helicopters but to attack when any anti-aircraft units are onto the helicopter. During time, it was a nuisence to its enemies during its duty from 2005 to 2023, it was good in dealing with ground and airborne targets which stand in its way until it was sold to countries, given to the Allied Nations' specialist '''Company of Liberty peacekeeper forces, or stored as reserves after its primary duty from the United States Air Force in 2023. All-thou after some of the Foxtrot helicopters were set into reserve with some being upgraded, some AH-28 Helicopters stayed in service and was still visible on the battlefield today by the United States Army's specialist USMC Shield Sector where has been given various upgrades to peformance and weapons, allowing it to stay in service for a more longer time. AH-28 Foxtrot, Company of Liberty (2028-Present) After 5 Years since the helicopter left the United States Army with some being used by the USMC's Shield Sector with some stored in reserves, some being upgraded with others sold to other countries or sold for scrap, the venerable AH-28 Foxtrot was invested by the Company of Liberty for use as light ground support, handling utility equipment and anti-aircraft duty. The Army utilised the AH-28 Foxtrot for battlefield use to support their fellow soldiers who are in desperate need of escort in the air, all-thou it had a good past as a helicopter for a television show and used by the United States, the helicopter proved to be useful in many ways due to its powerful weapons. After the investment, the AH-28 Foxtrot was refitted with 30mm machine guns and sometimes oftain seen flying around during the Second Eurasian Conflict with a set of 40mm gauss cannons dealing with aircraft instead of ground units, therefore soldiers inside the helicopter are to take on enemy forces on the ground. Behind the Scenes * If you like the 1980's TV Show Airwolf, the AH-28 is inspired by the Bell-222A Airwolf helicopter from the show itself which will appear as a replica and a commandable variant. * The helicopter is based on the Bell-222 with weapons such as machine guns and gauss cannons like in the television show Airwolf, being equipped with concealable weapons that can deploy when needed. * The AH-28 Foxtrot is an accepted idea by Crusader9112001.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin